The 10 Step program
by BrokeFang
Summary: Now A KH FIC! Riku And Sora were best friends until Riku moved to tokyo that is. Since than Sora's life has gone to the dogs.Little does he know a certian someone is back with a perfect plan to get Sora up to speed. [RiSo AkuRoku]


As many of you may remeber this fic was actually a Harry Potter Fic but I changed it to a KH fic because not only was it more fun but it was much easier to work with. I have two more chapters done but I want to see if I get any reviews before I post them.

Much Love and happy reading!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for KH or KH2.

**The 10 Step Program**

_Step one: Admitting the problem_

…

'_Sora__…I'm sorry. I'll be back I promise!"_

_Riku tussled the younger boy's hair affectingly. Giving him a reassuring grin his green eyes twinkling._

"_But…I don't want you to leave! Please Riku don't leave!"__Sora yelled clinging to his best friend's shirt as tears welled in his large blue eyes._

"_Eh…Sora now please don't cry. I said I'd come back It's not like I wanted to move to stupid Japan anyways!"_

"_But…But…."__Sora sobbed._

"_Young __Master Wataya It's time to get on the plane."_

"_Listen Sora I have to go now."_

_Sora clung ever tighter to Riku's shirt_

"_Sora I'll come back soon I promise."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Pinky promise!"_

"_Okay Pinky promise…."_

_Sora__ slowly let go of Riku's shirt. And Riku was ushered away…_

…

That was 4 years ago.

4 years since Riku Wataya left my life on a one-way plane to Tokyo, Japan.

I haven't seen hide or hair of him since that day in the airport

Yet…

Even though it's been 4 years I can't seem to forget him.

It must be the fact that after Riku Wataya left my life took a turn for the worst.

My name is Sora and my life seems to be one hit after another.

Just when things look bad they somehow get worse.

You see things only started going bad after Riku exited my life.

The first hit came when my father died a few months after he left.

A week later we were kicked out of our home, cause my mom didn't make enough to support us and pay off the mortgages for the house.

Now we live in a shabby three-room apartment in down town New York.

My mom works three part time jobs just to keep us somewhat properly feed. Thus making her busy or sleeping all the time.

And than there's my older brother, Hayner. He's a flat out bastard.

The kid beats the shit out of me and I wouldn't put it past him to try and rape me in my sleep or sell me to some dirty pedophile or something like that.

The only thing I have going in my life is that I have a steady job.

Yes I know many people wouldn't be rejoicing over a job but hey it helps my mom a little.

And I just want her to be happy. Even if it is just a tiny bit.

People look at me funny when I tell them that.

"_You work too hard for a kid you're age! Don't you ever just take a break and have fun? Shouldn't you try to make you're self-happy as well. Even if it is just a little bit?"_

Well the thing is… there hasn't _been_ anything for me to be happy over._ Even a little bit._

Not since Riku left.

…

"Hey Tinker Bell time to wake up!"

Hayner yells as he pounds on my door.

The pounding continues as I trudge over to the door and unlock it fully prepared for him to pounce. And sure enough he does. Hayner whips the door wide open and jumps at me full force, as I just stand there not even bothering to defend myself.

What's the point anyways? I mean Hayner is two heads taller, and a helluva lot stronger than me. Why defend yourself from the enviable?

I fall to the ground with a loud 'thud' and Hayner just starts right in pouching and kicking. As I lay there an open target.

Is it sick to say I've gotten used to this? The morning noon and nightly beatings he gives me for no real reason other than the fact that I breathe.

Finally Hayner rolls off me and smirks.

'Hey. If you don't hurry you're gonna be late you ugly cur." I just spit at him, which earns me another slap in the face.

Like I sad he's a bastard.

…

I stand in front of my 'Hell'. Watching Satan pull out of the driveway and speed down the street only after slowing down to flick me off and yell the smart-assed remark of

"Have a magical day _Fairy_ poppins!"

Yes, Satan is my brother and hell is my home the worst place in the whole fuckin'world.

Oh wait. Hell isn't nearly as bad as where I'm heading…

…

School.

School is yet another hellhole.

The popularity, the gossip, the pep rallies, the daily beatings of one, Sora Albret. Aww can't you smell the school spirit?

Yes I'm _not_ the most popular kid in high school. Okay screw that.

I'm the lowest of the fucking low. I'm an amoeba. No. I'm smaller than an amoeba. I'm like a small invisible atom of some deadly disease.

The main reason for this is mostly likely the way I look. Like a girl.

I'm about 5' 6" and have the body weight of a starving rail.

I got my looks from my mom unfortunately.

Don't get me wrong my mom is one of the prettiest women I know. And that's the problem right there.

I don't see why that should cause them to hate me, but hey it gives them something to live for.

It turns out I'm not late after all.

I kneel down to lay beneath my favorite tree.

You see I always get to school at least an hour early so I can avoid my peers and get a proper breakfast so I don't end up dieing.

"Oi there Sora! Fuck! Did you even look at yourself before you left your house? You're bleeding everywhere mate!"

"Huh? Oh well look at that I am…."

I whisper looking down at my shirt, which was covered in blood.

"Aw well what you get to eat Axel?" I smile at him starving.

"No one but you could be so cheerful after getting his ass kicked Sora. I've got pancakes for you but first things first. I'm cleaning you up!"

I roll my eyes at Axel.

"Okay mother…"

"Keep sassing me like that mate and no food for you!"

"Aww but Axey I'm starving…" I whined tugging at Axel's sleeve giving him big puppy eyes.

"Fine than shut it and let me bandage you. You prat!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out as well.

We both stared at each other and began laughing insanely.

"Okay enough of that Sora, you know the drill."

Axel said as he unpacked his handy-dandy Sora First aid kit.

Axel is my one and only friend.

He's surprisingly popular seeing as he hangs out with me.

Anyone who tries to befriend me normally ends up at the bottom of the social latter.

But not Axel.

He's tall and lanky with messy shock red hair and large kind green eyes that have heavy black lashes making him look like he's wearing makeup. And British. Add together and you get Axel.

He's one of the most lusted boys in school and that's what keeps his popularity up in my opinion. Sometimes it goes to his head a little but at least he's not a_ total_ pervert.

He doesn't just go out with a girl (or guy for that matter) just cause they flirting with him and he could get off with a one-night stand.

Actually there was only one person Axel was interested in and his name was…

"Yeah so Roxas was hitting on me yesterday Sora! I knew he couldn't resist my charm."

I laugh. Roxas the blonde haired blue eyes angel of Axel's dreams.

"So what did he say Axel?"

"Hey"

"That's all?"

"No! Than I said hey and than he smiled and said Seeya. He said Seeya to me, and smiled at that! God Sora he's s_ssssoooooo_ into me!"

I just roll my eyes at him. Axel although smart all his intelligence is lost when around or thinking of Axel. Which was nearly 24/7

"Axel I hate to break it to you, but Roxas says _'Hey'_ and _'Seeya'_ to a _lot _of people. Even me."

At that Axel's face fell.

"So she wasn't hitting on me?"

"Afraid not Mate."

'Hey wait a minute! You talk to him? Since when?"

"A lot actually" I say dispassionately, as Axel stuck a band-aid on my face.

"A lot? But Sora he the must be popular kid in school, besides his sister! He's a jock for god's sake! And well…you're…."

"Just say it Axel it doesn't bug me. I'm me. Bottom of the latter. But look at you. You're up at the top and you still talk to me."

"Well yeah. You're a nice guy. And my friend." He said simply handing me a muffin.

"Yeah and Roxas is a little stuck up but a nice guy al the same. He isn't like the other jocks. He actually has a fully functioning brain and is genuinely nice. He doesn't gossip and talks to me when he gets a chance. I think it's mostly because me and Nanime are sort of friends."

Axel twitched slightly. This didn't seem to function well in his mind.

"You and Roxas are…Friends? AND you hang with Nanime _and you didn't tell me?"_

"Well no…" I muttered chewing on my muffin.

"We're more like…friendly acquaintances. And as far as Nanime and I we're partners in art class." I said nodding to myself.

"SO! You should have told me …man. Sora Albet…friends with Roxas and Nanime the most popular kids in South High. Who would have thought? " He said picking up a muffin and sniffing it, before I snatched it away and gulped it down.

"Well who would have thought I'd be friends with you."

"Point made mate." He smiled as the bell rang and he finished bandaging my arm.

"Time to get you're scrawny ass to the class room before the jocks show up. I don't want my bandages to be for nothing." I smile and try to whap him on the head with my backpack.

"Seeya Sora"

"Oh! Axel are you hitting on me?"

"Shove it you bloody git."

To be continued in _**Step Two: Getting Help.**_


End file.
